create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeekus (Demigod)
Please do not use my Oc without my permission Zeekus is the 15 year old Greek demigod son of Ensi of Athens and Zephyrus and younger brother of Zena. He is the cousin of Anaca, Miscus, Hipthus, Ro, Rach, Cok, Rila, Napus, Vultus, Eckus, Ethus, Koaus. He is immortal and the most powerful son of Zephyrus. Appearance Zeekus is a slender, 5’5, 15 year old immortal boy. He has blonde, messy, hair with black streaks like his sister Zena. His features are sharp, he has a faint scares on the right side of his face. He has strong arms and legs. He has beautiful spring green eyes, that sparkle no matter how much light there is. He wore a chiton that went to below his knees when he was in Athens, but ever since he came to Camp, he wears a chiton that went to his ankles. He has a bronze clasp that hooks his green belt to his waist. Sandal are well worn, but still holding together, because like Anaca, Zeekus only wears his sandals when he has to a far distance. On both sides, he has braided leather cords, his whips. In modern times he wears denim shorts, denim pants, either way they are ''always ''cuffed, and t-shirts with a longer short sleeve. He has a habit of wearing denim jackets with silver buttons. His whips are also at his sides. Ghost form HE DOESN’T HAVE A GHOST FORM HE DIDN’T DIE! But if he did he would, he would have transparent skin, spring green eyes and blonde hair with black streaks. He would have a breast plate with a design of vines, and unripe fruit. Personality He is calmer than his sister and is able to resist her antics and just tease her for them instead. Of all of their group, he is a smol child, but he is still very brutal. When his sister died, he became hard and unforgiving, until Anaca and him started getting closer. He is soft spoken and jittery from his time on the streets. He has no desire in hurting others, unless they hurt him first, then he will pull out all the stops to make you suffer. He isn’t trusting like his sister, instead he takes time to get to know you before deciding if he’s going to trust you. Abilities Areokinesis- air blasts, air tracking, can tell when someone’s using Aerokinesis, flying, wind generation Atmokinesis- rain storms, slightly less violent tornadoes Audiokinesis- can control sound, hear more than a normal ear. Chlorokinesis- he can control vines and throw them at objects. EXTREME Dyslexia- Can only read Ancient Greek, though able to speak many languages, latin is the only language that he can possibly read other then Ancient Greek. Eye glow Power- This power enhances his powers over the wind, storms, plants. Making him able to lift things with the wind easily. His eyes glow spring green. There is a suppressed version of this where he breaths in deeply then exhales and let’s the wind take over his reflexes. In this state his head hangs low and his eyes are closed. Hydrokinesis- spring rain storms, without lightning Modern ADHD- He is hyper compared to kids with ADHD today, but he knows how to control it. Power mark reading- he is able to see someones ‘power mark’ or the signature someone leaves behind after using there power. A power mark consists of favorite color initials, age, and element/ power. Thermokinesis- able to rise or lower the temperature to spring temratures Toxikinesis- able to control poisonous plants alone Will power- able to resist Charmspeak. Relationships Love interests Anaca He has only really ever had one love interest and that’s Anaca hands down. Along with Anaca, he shows no interest in her other then being a friend and having eachothers backs. That changed slowly to where he would take an arrow for her. After Anaca came back from her first quest and spent the two weeks in the infirmary, he always wanted to know what had happened but respected that she didn’t want to talk about it. After Zena’s death Zeekus felt alone with know one to talk to. Anaca not two days after her funeral, yelled at him that she had lost the one friend that had always been consistent despite the deaths throughout the years, making him realize that she was broken far worse then he was. Weapons Zeekus’s whips. Strapped to his sides, are two leather whips with spikes at the end. Unlike his sister, he doesn’t feel the need for a shield but instead uses natural cover like overgrowth and bushes. The spikes at the end are made of celestial bronze. The wipes them selves have deteriorated over the years, and are now made of vines instead if leather. Disadvantages/ Fears/ Fatal flaw Disadvantages * Zeekus, being one of eleven powerful ancients, can make his eyes glow. How ever, this will cause him to slur sentences, headaches, dizziness, and the possibility of passing out. Atao calls this ‘Eye glow sickness’, as it only effects those who can make their eyes glow. He can also go a little insane while making his eyes glow. * Tea leaves- tea leaves mixed with nectar and water can cause him to be in a drugged state as this acts like a sedative. This must be injected, drank, or inhaled. Fears * Claustrophobia- all anemoi have a deep fear of being in enclosed places, and hate it when in enclosed places. * Merinthophobia- he is afraid of being bound. Like all anemoi this only pretains to if only a limp is tied down. Trivia * He is a Gemini. * He is ambidextrous Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Demigods Category:Anemois Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Children of Zephyrus Category:Grey Category:Gemini Category:Air Elementalist Category:Earth Elementalist Category:The 11